The choice of a building material structure often involves a compromise between structure strength, weight, durability, cost and handling characteristics. Owing to the difficulties in balancing these disparate requirements in a single structural material such as stone, brick, cement or the like, the building trades increasingly are relying upon composite materials that maintain the desirable properties of the principal component while ameliorating disadvantageous properties of the primary component. Laminated and filler-containing materials are often relied upon as lower cost, higher performance alternatives to monolithic materials. Such fillers have traditionally been in the form of granulate, flakes, chopped fibers and woven webs. The requirement for a comparatively large amount of matrix material to support such additions has limited the range of properties afforded by such materials. Thus, there exists a need for a material structure having large portions of additive aligned over the substantial width of a material structure and occupying a larger percentage of the structure volume.